Many canopies, including umbrellas and beach umbrellas, are difficult to keep in place since they are portable and must be set up at various locations. Many umbrellas require a user to push or pound a spiked pole into the ground, while some other umbrellas require the user to screw the base of the pole into the ground. Both of these options present many disadvantages, including a reliance on the physical strength and ability of the user and a reliance on the softness of the ground the pole is being placed into.
What is desired is a canopy system that overcomes the disadvantages of prior canopies by not relying on the ability of a user to force a pole into the ground.
Embodiments of the present application provide a system that addresses the above and other issues.